Together
by teddylupin-snape
Summary: She made you feel special. She taught you to find the fun in counting twothreeone. : Harry/Luna, one-shot


1. She Was…

She was **eccentric**_**unconventional**_. She was **herself** and she didn't hide that from anybody. She spoke her mind and shared her beliefs. She was **different**_**unusual**_**peculiar**. She was **solitary**_**one**_**alone**. She showed you a different viewpoint than the rest of the world had ever brought to your eyes.

She was **innocent**_**beautiful**_**perfect** and you loved each and every one of her eccentricities and habits. She was **carefree**_**loving**_**happy**. She seemed to float on her own cloud high over the heads of those who were plagued with mundane, ordinary thoughts. When others counted **one**_**two**_**three** she counted **two**_**three**_**one**.

2. You Were…

You were **influenced**_**bravec**_**onventional**. You were a **hero** masked beneath a humble orphan. You spoke the truth, even when it wasn't always universally accepted. You were **chivalrous**_**loyal**_**determined**. You were **misunderstood**_**notahero**_**ordinary**. You just wanted to be normal, but this world full of the extraordinary had set you apart. No matter how much you desired it, you couldn't be just another somebody.

You were **plagued**_**putdown**_**nothingspecial** but people looked up to you, and you couldn't seem to convince them otherwise. You were **adored**_**modest**_**usual**. You weren't always known as anything above the everyday person, not until you met _her_. She made you feel special. She taught you to find the fun in counting** two**_**three**_**one**.

3. Together You Were…

Together you were happy. She taught you about her creatures, and you went on long journeys with her in search of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. Though you spent months, sometimes a year on adventures with Luna, you never found yourself counting the sunsets and yearning to go home. Home was wherever Luna was. When you were at Hogwarts, you were at home because, though you didn't know it at the time, Luna was there and it was her presence that consoled you. When you went on camping trips in foreign mountain ranges, the tent was home with Luna by your side.

Luna kept you company, and at first, you wanted nothing more than the thrill of adventure that she brought to your life. In time, you came to realize that it was Luna that you needed, not the adrenaline pumping through your veins. When she wasn't with you, your veins were crying and your heart was left alone to carry their burdens.

You and Luna went on an expedition in the Scandinavian Mountains, in search of the elusive Crumple-Horned Snorkacks which were rumored to inhabit the area. While on the trip, Luna contracted a mild case of Naidjeusopher's Disease. Luna was optimistic about this, claiming that the disease was carried by the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, but you were worried—even though it seemed that she hadn't gotten it too badly, you wanted to make sure she would be alright. You immediately packed up your tent and Apparated with Luna to St. Mungo's.

When Luna was ill in St. Mungo's, your veins weren't the only things crying. The dams of your tear ducts broke, letting free the deluge of sorrow and grief. You waited outside her ward for the tears to halt long enough for you to talk to her. You couldn't let her see you crying, you needed to be strong for Luna.

Images of her face flooded your mind, and you wiped away the tears. Pulling the door open, you swore to yourself that she would never see you this weak. You walked over to her bed and sat down gently at her side, looking down into her grey eyes, so like soft, silver moons.

"Luna," you whispered, taking her cold hand in your own.

She said nothing, but smiled up at you as though she had been waiting for you to come.

"Luna, I'm sorry. I should've taken better care of you, I should've known something was wrong. But I didn't; I let it go on for far too long. This could've all been prevented if I wasn't so damn stupid. I'm sorry." You couldn't even find words to capture your emotions anymore as you blinked away the hot tears that were clamoring to fall.

"Harry, I'm not blaming you. Please realize that," she insisted, sadness in her voice. "It's all _my_ fault. Don't blame yourself, Harry," she begged, reaching up to caress your cheek, to wipe away the tears that fell without your notice.

"That doesn't stop me from feeling bad about it." Grief and guilt were eating away at your insides, wanting nothing more than for you to feel them.

"Harry Potter, you listen to me. Do _not_ blame yourself. Please," she finished in a desperate voice. "The Healers said I'd be well enough to go by tomorrow, don't you worry about me."

"Fine," you murmured halfheartedly, gently taking Luna's hand in your own and bending down to kiss her cheek.

"You should go. It's getting late and you need your sleep. I'll see you tomorrow," Luna said, gazing into your eyes.

"I can stay—just a little longer," you said, not wanting to leave her alone quite so soon.

"Harry, go on, get some sleep. I'll be fine," she insisted.

"Alright," you sighed, reluctant to leave her. "I'll be here first thing tomorrow morning," you promised.

"I'll be looking forward to it. Goodnight," she whispered, trying to sit up. You kissed her softly, then gently helped her lie back down.

"'Night," you mumbled, heading towards the door. You grasped the handle slowly, turning back to find Luna's eyes closed serenely. "I love you," you whispered to her, a faint smile lingering on your lips as you exited the ward.

You slowly made your way down the hall, glancing at the portraits of old Healers as you went. The one nearest the door of Luna's ward, Rutherford Poke according to the name placard underneath the painting, watched you leave Luna and grinned broadly at you, saying, "I saw them take her in a few days ago, she's pretty. Yours?"

You couldn't find any words, so you merely nodded.

"I would assume that she's a wonderful catch. Good for you, my young lad. Don't lose that one, she looks like she'd be good for you."

"I won't. I know a good thing when it comes my way," you said, smiling at yourself and the future you and Luna hold together. "No," you continued. "I think we'll be together for a very long time, I can assure you of that. She said she'd be let out tomorrow," you said hopefully. You had been visiting Luna every day since she came to St. Mungo's, and you had passed this portrait many times, though you never assumed that he was watching you.

"Then I assume I shall see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Absolutely."

**ooo**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. I've never attempted this pairing before, so I'd love it if you let me know what you think!**

**This was written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Round 1. I'm the Captain of the Appleby Arrows team, and I needed to write a romantic fic.**

**Major thanks to Rochelle who beta'd this for me!**

**Please leave a review on your way out :)**


End file.
